This proposal seeks to support the training of 9-12 Ph.D. students in the interdisciplinary field of Engineered Biomaterials. The training opportunities in the program encompass aspects of the engineering disciplines (Chemical Engineering, Materials Science Engineering, Bioengineering and Electrical Engineering), and the biological and physical sciences (Chemistry, Biology, Molecular Biology). The program is designed to provide an interdisciplinary education for graduate students in Chemical Engineering, Chemistry, Bioengineering, Materials Science Engineering and Electrical Engineering by integrating materials science, surface engineering, molecular biology, nanotechnology, chemistry, chemical engineering and medicine. In this training, graduate students will complete a series of core courses in basic engineering, biology, mathematics, and chemistry in accordance with individual departmental guidelines. Trainees will also complete specific courses in biomaterials engineering including courses such as molecular and cellular bioengineering, molecular recognition and design, molecular materials, biomaterials, and cellular interactions with biomaterials. Students will conduct thesis research under the guidance of the training program faculty that emphasizes the application of engineering principals to the design and development of biomaterials that exploit specific biological recognition mechanisms. Trainees in the Engineered Biomaterials program will learn to control biological reactions at interfaces with precision, to elucidate the biochemical/biological pathways that turn on healing and reconstruction, and to evolve implementable strategies to modify the surfaces of biomaterials and medical devices so they are recognized by the body and turn on healing and defined bioreactions. In addition, students will be exposed to the broader issues in biomaterials engineering and related disciplines via participation in research seminars, journal clubs, and attendance at national scientific meetings. The trainee' s educational experience will be further enhanced by opportunities to obtain experience in teaching, opportunities for industrial intemships, and by student workshops and seminars on issues of interest such as career opportunities. Trainees will be selected from highly qualified graduate students in the departments of Chemical Engineering, Bioengineering, Electrical Engineering, Chemistry and Materials Science and Engineering following completion of the qualifying exam and will be based on academic record, faculty recommendation, and a description of proposed research. Trainees will participate in the training program for a period of 2 years.